The instant invention is in the field of tire shredding cutter mechanisms.
The closest prior art to this invention is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,716 to Sakamoto. Sakamoto discloses a tire shredding apparatus involving the capture of tire carcasses between two opposing plates, a bottom fixed plate and an upper presser plate, through which are projected a plurality of cutter blades. The cutter blades retractably project through slits in the presser plate, between the blades and the tire carcasses. The particular design in this machine is to produce radially shaped pie cuts or sections of the tire, and it includes a mechanical moving plate for clearing the cutter blades of tire sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,580 to Sturm, discloses a removable punching chisel, in which the mounting is designed so as to adapt and facilitate the mounting of a knife edge on a punch die.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,843 to Schott, discloses a self-aligning knife edge chisel for punching holes; Schott uses the tapered angle of the chisel together with a spring mount on the punch blade to align the chisel into a receiving hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,271 to Otis, discloses a punch press in which a plurality of knife edge blades having a shearing edge are shown for receiving and punching sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,221 to Deegan shows the use of punch dies for shearing relatively resistant metal structures. In this patent, a large rectangular punch is disclosed having two shearing faces, numbers 26 and 25, which shear a metal sheet (10) against a receiving hole structure (29, 30).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,839 to Farrell, discloses a ram cutter in which a set of relatively large tapered, angled blades in a single acting cylinder ram shear the tire carcass. FIG. 6 shows the blades shear against a cooperating structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,840 to Farrell, shows a similar hydraulic ram tire shearer in which a series of radially disposed shearing blades cooperate with a fixed structure for the purpose of shearing the carcass into large radial sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,339 to Snyder discloses a typical rotary blade tire cutter in which a series of rolling blades react against a cylindrical anvil roll for cutting the tire in segments between the rollers.